Snogging Partys, Excersice Videos, and Confessions
by Rina Love
Summary: Georgia hasn't made up her mind on who to choose. But what if an unexpected confession makes her become a hermet? Something might happen to Lindsey I'm not sure.
1. Chapter 1

**August **

A Snogging Party!

**Sunday August 23rd**

My Room

Raining or more accurately flooding

9:58

I woke up this morning with a huge surprise. I guess all those blokes were right about cats being dangerous. Because Angus nearly suffocated me with his huge bum! On top of that Libby's nighttime nappy gave out...and guess whose bed she climbed into at 2 in the morning!

So now I must shower and try to meet the Ace Gang at Rosie's in less than an hour!

11:39

Rosie's Bathroom

I made it to Rosie's and thankfully was able to cover up the remaining poo smell with a few sprits of Mutti's perfume. Hopefully she doesn't notice.

11:50

Rosie's Bathroom (again)

I just got through the worst conversation of my life! Only I'm not quite sure how it is bad but it must be because I feel ready to 'toss the bucket' as Vatti says when he comes back from the pub.

" I decided to have a snogging party!" Rosie announced.

"That is going to be double cool with knobs!" I said, " Should I take the Stallion or the SG?"

And then Ellen came out of no where and said " I think I'll take Dave."

"WHAT? I thought he was going with Emma!"

"Well I ran into Emma throwing away a bunch of lippies in the dustbin and her mincers were unusually red and large so I asked 'What's wrong?' and she said that Dave broke up with her in Boots."

"But why would he do that?" Jools asked.

"Well he told her that he rates another girl more than her , we can just guess it's me." When I heard that I started to choke on my spit! The girl was obviously me! It's just like Ellen to think that he fancies her. She did the same thing when we were twelve. The rest of the Ace Gang was sick so me and Ellen decided to do some bonding and go to the pictures . Well when we got out of the car a bunch of good looking blokes were looking over our way and Ellen stops right in the middle of the road and nearly gets run over! But they were looking at me and I never had the heart to tell her that I was the center of their attention and she almost died for nothing.

8:00

my room

When I got out of the loo we decided on the date (this Saturday), the decorations (dark and moody), and the food (the regular because who's going to be eating?). Ellen went off to the kitchen while we decided on the music. Two minutes later,right in the middle of me and Jas's debate on why mild rock and a little bit of Jazz would be good Ellen asks me to come in the kitchen. I walk in and she hands me the phone.

"Hello?"

"Georgia?"

"What do you wont Dave?"

"Are you alright with me going to the party with Ellen?"

"Yes, I think jeans are presentable." I said speaking in code.

"Are you sure?"

"Why does this concern me?"

"Well- because- could you give the phone to Ellen?"

I handed it over to her and after a few seconds she squealed. I am guessing he said yes. Marvy!

Tuesday

5:00

Kitchen

I asked Masimo! And he said yes! I decided not to ask Robbie because he never liked to come to these things. The downside is that Masimo has a gig and will have to leave early.

Wednesday

2:00AM

My Bed

Which means I'll have to leave. Because who wonts to sit and watch your mates snog?

2:05 AM

Not each other their dates.

12:00

I've decided to avoid people all together in order to get prepared for the party.

Friday

11:00

In Bed

I've already decide what to wear tomorrow.

Feet:

Black Ballet Flats ( So I won't be taller than all of the blocks )

Bottom:

Jean Mini Skirt ( So my legs will be admired by all of the Blocks- especially Dave... no I mean Masimo!)

Top:

Dark Twiligt Blue Tank Top with a Black Lace Sweater ( For my nunga-nungas)

Saturday

7:00

My Room

The party starts at 8 so he'll be here soon all I have to do is keep myclothes clean and paint my nails.

7:45

Masimo is parking his scooter. Boy, he looks great can't WAIT to snog him! I have to run downstairs and beat Mutti and Vatti to it. Hold on have to fix my make-up.

8:45

Rosie's Bathroom

I beat the parents to the door. Although I almost smacked Vatti with my purse in the process. O, well he did get in the way.

We got to Rosie's when I got a fantastic idea. When we got off the scooter I swang my arms so that I dropped my purse and it went past Masimo. And he turned around and picked it up and let me say it was a marvy view!

Well just guess who opened the door and let us in? Dave! He made some stupid joke about some American mafia thing Masimo looked offended so I gave Dave a dirty look. All of the people that I would have liked to talk to were a little occupied so me and Masimo went to snogging.

We settled on the coach which was empty. I was on his lap and had my back against the armrest. We snogged for awhile but were disturbed by Ellen and Dave snogging. From the position I was sitting in I could see Dave's face. I was feeling a little queasy so I told Masimo I was going to the loo.

9:38

Rosie's Coach

When I got back me and Masimo settled down in the same position. We'd snog but I will admit that whenever he nuzzled my neck my gaze landed on the Laugh. Most of the time Dave would catch me and smile. It makes me sick how he can snog one girl and look at the gorgy girl necks to him while she is snogging. I mean does he know the meaning of privacy I guess not because he watched me and Masimo a lot.

So it was on one of these occasions that a Durex fell out of his pocket! I don't know why but it made me wont to cry. Hey I rhymed! But instead I snagged the Stallion with a lot of pash!

When we came up for air he was entranced! I asked if we could go now and he agreed. So now he's getting our coats. I think I'll ask him if I can walk.

11:00

My Room

How could I have just blurted that out! I mean maybe he thinks that I just wont a laugh from him. Would that be good or bad? I don't know I'm not sure of anything now! It's all Masimo. He shouldn't have let me walk!

12:34

My Room

Okay I'm calm now.

I asked the Stallion to let me walk and he said yes. Which was very unprotective of him. Well I felt kind of scared because I didn't know if anyone was following me.

When I got in front of my house I let out a sigh. And a hand came out of no where and guess who's hand it was? DAVE THE LAUGH'S!

"Did I scare you Georgia?"

" Yes, you spaz!"

"O I'm sorry. Would a kiss make it better?"

"No!"

"Come on Georgia!"

"Why are you following me?"

"Because I wonted a kiss and to make sure you got back!" I got peeved at this how come Masimo didn't care?

"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT!" I screamed once I the thought about the Stallion I was furious!

"For what?"

" For caring!"

"I can care if I wont!"

"NO you can't"

"Why not?"

"Because your with Ellen!"

"What does it matter. I can care you and care for her!"

"No you can't!"

"WHY NOT!"He yelled.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I screamed. We stared at each other for a minute. We'd never said anything like that to each other, at least not that clearly. I paled and ran into the house before he could say anything . I won't answer any of his calls because I don't wont the rejection. He can keep his pity while I sit in my room and have a nervy b.

12:56

O God's Pajamas the girl he rates and broke-up with Emma for really is Ellen. O no I feel lurgified!


	2. Chapter 2

S

S

So you guys are probably wondering where I have been.

Well a couple of weeks ago I had a stroke that they think was caused by diabetes so I had to go do a bunch of test.

And then ill be at my friends house in another state till Tuesday.

So ill def update son srry.


End file.
